Silent Assassin
by lazura234
Summary: A place she once called home. The memory burned into the deepest part of her mind. All she has left is to...continue her life as an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Lazura: Now originally I wasn't actually thinking of making another KHR oc fanfic...however I kinda wanted a challenge for myself on writing a story with a different pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Target number 1,510 sighted," A muffled voice spoke unto a small mic on an earpiece.

A small figure depicted by the moon's light shown a young girl leering at her prey. Reaching for her rifle strapped to her back, she surveyed the area. Luckily for her there was no one in sight within this ghost town of Italy, except for her and the target.

"Lock," Within seconds a painful scream rang throughout the area,"Mission accomplished. Shade, send the transportation."

"Yes, Aurelia," A man's voice responded from the mic.

Frowning she responded,"I told you, Shade. Call me 'Aura' like you used to when we were kids."

"And get scolded by the commander," The man shuddered through the mic,"No way."

* * *

"Good job out there today," A man only a few inches taller than her stepped in under the light.

"It was easy, although comparing today's target to the 1,509 other targets is comparing a mouse to a lion," Aurelia placed a red 'x' on top of a picture. None other than the poor man that died in a heartbeat.

"I see..." Shade gave a smirk, until a buzz came from his ear piece.

"Richter, I have another job for you and Aurelia," It was another man's voice, except he gave off a wave of authority.

"Roger that, commander." Shade gave an inward sigh as he turned off his mic,"Aurelia, you heard the man."

She nodded in response as they both headed back to the headquarters.

_I never expected that mission...to be my last with my family. _

* * *

**Lazura: Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazura: After the chapter, you guys will see the character profiles! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"I need Aurelia to survey this part of Italy, one of the famiglias that we follow happens to be escorting their boss," The commander looked at the girl sternly,"To you, if any how, the boss must be at all cost close to his subordinates."

Aurelia raised a brow questioning him,"What do you mean, Commander?"

"He...can be quite surprising. Best if you see for yourself."

Aurelia didn't press the Commander much more since he already turned over to Shade to give his assignment.

"Richter, you'll be assigned to the maintenance area. The shield needs to be repaired in case if any intruders were to enter."

"I understand." He nodded in return.

* * *

"Your father seems a little worried there, Aurelia?" Shade spoke breaking the silence between them.

"Well he is the leader of an Assassin group that has been passed down for generations," Aurelia kept her head tall,"If he wasn't worried, who know what will happen."

"Right. Anyway, good luck on dealing with that boss," Shade stated in a all knowing voice,"The Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia is well known to be a clumsy person when he was younger, but the only good part about him is when he protects his family."

_Is that so...? _

Aurelia pondered before heading out to Italy.

* * *

Instead of using the sniper, Aurelia brought her pistol placed in an inconspicuous bag. Her outfit consisted of a casual dark blue long sleeve coordinated with plain jeans.

"So lively here," Aurelia muttered. She never seen so many people happy, especially since Aurelia hardly ever goes down to these parts of Italy,"Maybe Shade might consider visiting here one day?"

Taking small stride down the side walk, she noticed a group of men in suits surrounding one person.

_That's probably the Famiglia, best to keep myself concealed..._

Aurelia thought slowly hiding among the crowd walking the same direction as the group.

* * *

"So Romario," I spoke to my closest right hand man as we walked down the village square,"It's _Anima _that's been chosen this time?"

"Yes, although this time it isn't Roland," My eyes widened a bit,"Heh? Then who did they send?"

"I believed he sent his successor instead, however that's all I know boss." He frowned a bit, although I smiled at Romario to not make him concerned.

"Well whoever they are, we'll welcome them with warm arms like Roland!"

* * *

_So far nothing bad seems to be happening to...wait what's happening. _

The person that was in the center of the group suddenly turned to the corner whereas his subordinates took the other way.

I followed the supposed 'boss' as he continued to walk down the alley.

"Wait," The man said to himself,"Don't tell me...I got lost?!"

"Why do I get the feeling I want to punch this man?" Aurelia mumbled quietly as she observed the person she was protecting. He had blonde hair, wore green jacket, light brown pants, and brown shoes.

_He seems normal, wonder why he's the boss of Chiavarone Famiglia. _

"Agh, Romario and the others are going to laugh at me if I don't head back," The person before me rushed off in a hurry. Rolling my eyes I continued onward when suddenly...

"Hey, look at what we got here..." A sly man's voice erupted from behind my back. Turning my head slightly, it looked as if he wasn't the only one.

_This is really bad timing... _

* * *

**Lazura: Here's the Character Profiles! :)**

* * *

**Aurelia Fiore**

**Age: 18**

**Nickname: Aura**

**Appearance: Long brown hair that reaches to her waist and pale blue eyes. On missions she wears a midnight blue halter shirt, flingerless black gloves that reach to her elbows, black skinny jeans, and knee length black boots.**

**Description: Born into an Assassin Family known for their accomplishments in taking out their targets in no time flat. Shade is her only close friend within the family eve if they aren't blood related. Hates putting her hair up and prefers keeping her hair down. Not very talkative unless forced to speak for certain reasons or try to speak from what she thinks at the most. Skilled in the ability of firearms along with the ability of hearing incoming bullets in a small area. Shown to have a liking for strawberries.**

* * *

**Richter **

**Age: 21**

**Nickname: Shade**

**Appearance: Black hair often kept up with a dark blue head band causing his bangs to stick out and cover his face. Brown eyes. On missions he is shown to be wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck, white jeans, and combat boots. **

**Description: He arrived into the family when Aurelia was five years old. He is Aurelia's partner in most of her missions other than that he mostly helps in keeping the barrier up or gathering information. Skilled in close combat, yet prefers to stray away from fighting.**

* * *

**Lazura: Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lazura: Onward to the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_So far nothing bad seems to be happening to...wait what's happening._

The person that was in the center of the group suddenly turned to the corner whereas his subordinates took the other way.

I followed the supposed 'boss' as he continued to walk down the alley.

"Wait," The man said to himself,"Don't tell me...I got lost?!"

"Why do I get the feeling I want to punch this man?" Aurelia mumbled quietly as she observed the person she was protecting. He had blonde hair, wore green jacket, light brown pants, and brown shoes.

_He seems normal, wonder why he's the boss of Chiavarone Famiglia._

"Agh, Romario and the others are going to laugh at me if I don't head back," The person before me rushed off in a hurry. Rolling my eyes I continued onward when suddenly...

"Hey, look at what we got here..." A sly man's voice erupted from behind my back. Turning my head slightly, it looked as if he wasn't the only one.

_This is really bad timing..._

* * *

"I'm sorry it seems that I've taken a wrong turn, I'll be go-" My wrist was grabbed in the process of my escape.

"Now where do you think you're going young lady?" A twisted smirk was found on the man's face.

_So persistent, if only I can reach the gun in my bag without him noticing. _

"Would you mind if you let go of her?" Another person's voice came into view, craning my neck to see who it was I find that it was none other than the boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia.

"Huh? And why would I do that?"

"Then you have to answer to me!" The Chiavarone Boss revealed a whip, however as he was about to charge at the man holding me back .

"Ouch!" He ended up tripping over his own weapon.

"Hahahaha!" The men behind me hollered. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the pistol in my bag and aimed it right at the man's temple.

I gripped my left arm over his neck,"Don't move."

"Hack!" The man in my arm wheezed,"Help!"

Crying his last plea, I pulled the trigger.

His shriek dulled over, smudges of blood splatter was found on my cheek along with my left arm.

"Damn, I'm covered in blood." I muttered angrily, as I turned my head over to the Chiavarone Boss,"You might want to close your eyes, Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia."

The poor boss had his eyes widened in shock, but complied to what I said.

"You!" One of the molestor's men charged at me. In a small twist of my wrist, the pistol was soon aimed at the henchmen's face.

"AGH!" The henchmen screamed as he fell to the ground, a dark shade of crimson seeped from his head.

"Now...whose next?" My face was blank as I looked back to the leftover henchmen.

* * *

"You might want to close your eyes, Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia," The girl spoke.

My eyes widened.

_She must be... _

Closing my eyes in agreement, the girl resumed, "Now...whose next?"

Sounds of yells of both fear, anger, along with the sounds of quick gunfire. As the smell of blood waved over to me, a familiar scene was reminded to me. The time when Roland saved me from getting kidnapped before I had met my tutor, Reborn.

The same girl sighed once there was not a single voice audible except my breathing.

Opening my eyes, it was as if seeing the same scene when I first met Roland Fiore. One person, standing in a pool of crimson and corpses.

The girl narrowed her eyes over to me, slowly getting up from the graveled floor.

Unsure of what to say I began,"Thank you for saving me..."

_Wait shouldn't it be the other way?_

I sweat dropped mentally as I continued to ask her,"Um, you wouldn't happen to be the successor of _Anima _would you?"

She nodded even though she's all covered up in blood.

"Then would you kindly tell me your name?"

Turning her body to face me completely she opened her mouth stating,"Aurelia. Aurelia Fiore. It's nice to meet you Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia."

"Ah! You don't need to speak so formally with me!' I scratched the back of my head, "You can just call me Dino."

* * *

I stared at the man before me. He's supposed to be an influential boss of Chiavarone Famiglia yet he's speaking so familiarly to a subbordinate of the families that follow his own.

"You're a very strange person...Dino." I resisted saying his name outloud.

_ I am not going to get used to this._

* * *

**Lazura: Please Review.**


End file.
